Atrevida
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Ino, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario a Hinata, no era sumisa: era Atrevida. Lemon Yuri. Editado.


Hola, aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic: Sumisa, no es necesario haberlo leído antes, pero se los recomiendo para que puedan entender algunos comentarios.

**Advertencias:** Lemon Yuri, si no gusta, no leer.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío. Es del gran Masashi-sama. Alabanza.

**Dedicado:** A Sammy Dickson, mi niño imaginario.

_**Atrevida…**_

- ¿Sabes el nuevo chisme?- Ino preguntó a Sakura mientras se recostaba en el sillón de la sala de ésta.

-No- dijo mientras entraba con un plato lleno de galletas y corría a su amiga para sentarse a su lado- pero supongo que tú me lo contarás.

-Claro Frente- dijo Ino mientras cogía una galleta- Hinata y Naruto están saliendo- tiró la "bomba" con un tonito de voz grave que denotaba emoción.

-Que novedad Puerca- habló Sakura con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya lo sabias?- su voz sonó sorprendida.

-Toda la Aldea lo sabe Ino.-

- ¿Y…? ¿Eso no te da algo de celos?- picó al tiempo que se llevaba la galleta a la boca.

-Naruto es sólo mi amigo- Sakura sonrió al recordar cuando el rubio le juraba amor eterno.

-No hablaba de Naruto, hablaba de Hinata- Ino habló rápido, como si en realidad no quisiera saber la respuesta.

Sakura abrió grande los ojos, no se esperaba ese comentario.

-Claro que no Cerda, ¿por qué habría de sentir celos?- y luego recordó el momento entre la de ojos blancos y ella misma- si te refieres a lo que paso con ella, solo fue una noche- la de ojos azules parecía extrañamente aliviada- fue divertido- agregó Sakura con una sonrisa pícara.

Yamanaka se removió incómoda en el sillón, como dudando si hablar o no.

Se decidió por actuar. Tomó el plato de galletas en el regazo de su amiga y lo dejó en la mesa ratona que tenían en frente, acto seguido, y para el asombro de la de pelo rosa, Ino se sentó en la falda de Sakura frente a ella.

-Ino ¿Qué…?- le quitó, con un beso, la oportunidad de formular la pregunta.

La de ojos celestes le besó rudo, liberando un deseo reprimido.

La de pelo rosa le correspondió cuando se le pasó el asombro, y tomó entre sus dedos el cabello dorado.

-Sakura- susurró Ino luego de cortar el beso, apoyó su frente contra la de la de ojos jade y le confesó- no sabes las ganas que tengo de tocarte Frente, desde el día que supe que habías estado con Hinata no he parado de pensar, en tocarte, en besarte. Ya estoy húmeda y solo nos hemos besado.

Haruno se sonrojó ante tal confesión, pero recibió de buena gana el atrevimiento de Ino de estrujarle un pecho por encima de la camiseta.

-¿Y Sai?- fue lo que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Que se vaya a la mierda- dijo con una risita- Ahora, Frente de marquesina, vas a ser mía- acarició la intimidad de Sakura por encima de sus calzas negras.

-I-ino- gimió esta.

Ese fue el detonante para que la rubia explotara de una vez por todas.

Yamanaka se levantó y corrió la mesa ratona con prisa, acto seguido tumbó a Sakura en el piso y se sentó en sus caderas.

-Tócame Ino- rogó Sakura encendida por el deseo.

La de ojos celestes obedeció y luego de sacar con arte la camiseta y el sostén de su amiga, tocó sus pechos y lamió con ímpetu sus pezones.

La espalda de Sakura se arqueó al instante, sintiendo las expertas manos de su compañera, que aunque nunca habían tocado a una mujer, habían excitado a más de un hombre.

Ino besó a Sakura rudamente, mientras una mano suya se internaba por las calzas y refregaba sus dedos contra la ahora húmeda intimidad de Haruno.

-Oh Cerda, más- los gemidos no se hacían esperar.

Ino se separó de pronto del cuerpo de Sakura y parada frente a ella se quitó la ropa, sus pezones erectos y su vagina quedaron a la vista de la de ojos jades. Esta sólo pudo gemir de anticipación.

-Aún no Frente- dicho esto se sentó en la mesa ratona con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas.

-Ahhh Sakura Ahhh- eran los gemidos que salían de la boca rosada de la rubia mientras refregaba su dedo contra su clítoris empapado.

Sakura gimió excitada viendo como su amiga se masturbaba, se acercó gateando hacia ella y le sujetó la mano, deteniéndola, reemplazando los dedos de Ino por su lengua.

-Sí, lame, lame más- gemía Ino, mientras apretaba la cabeza de su amiga contra su intimidad, no queriendo perder el contacto.

La de pelos rosa introdució dos dedos en la vagina de la rubia, mientras vio con delicia, como esta arqueaba su espalda y gemía sonoramente.

Comenzó a mover los dedos frenéticamente dentro de la rubia, mientras su lengua jugaba con su clítoris, y su propia intimidad latía queriendo ser tocada. Antes de que Ino llegara al orgasmo, se alejó de ella y se sentó en el suelo, en la misma posición que su amiga.

-Mmmm Ino- gimió Sakura mientras acariciaba sus senos y los estrujaba, la de ojos celestes se la quedó observando, tratando de normalizar su respiración, pero lo que veía producía el efecto contrario.

La de ojos jade recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, hasta que llegó a sus muslos y los acarició tentadoramente.

-Tócate Sakura- instó Ino, con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

Su amiga obedeció pasando su dedo medio por su vagina, y gimiendo ante tal acción.

-Ahhh, ahhh- gemía mientras los dedos agudizaban los toques- Mmmm sí, así- uno de sus dedos acariciaba con ímpetu su clítoris hinchado- Oh Cerda, penétrame- rogó cuando vio a su rubia compañera acercarse a ella.

Ino no obedeció al instante, sino que se sentó en sus caderas, y comenzó a frotar su vagina contra la de Sakura.

-Ohhh Frente Ahhh-

-Mmmm Ino, más rápido, ahhh-

Se refregó más fuerte y el orgasmo las golpeó a las dos, haciendo que sus flujos se mezclaran

-Ahhhh-

La de cabellos dorados se bajó de Sakura y lamió su vagina degustándose con los flujos de las dos; pero aún no habían terminado.

Metió un dedo en el cuerpo de Haruno, comenzando a excitarla de nuevo.

-Si, así me gusta, eso, tócame ahí, penétrame fuerte Ino- jadeaba Sakura.

La de pelos rosas estrujó un pecho de Ino a su alcance, mientras esta seguía metiendo y sacando sus dedos de la intimidad de su amiga.

Los sacaba lentamente y los metía rápido, llevando a su amiga al éxtasis, cuando tocó un punto clave, la espalda de Sakura se arqueó y sus pies se agarrotaron, haciéndola tener un segundo y exquisito orgasmo.

-Ahhh… Ino, fue… fabuloso- la voz de Sakura sonó entrecortada.

-Sakura, hazme llegar- pidió Ino, mientras colocaba su vagina encima de la cara de Sakura para que esta lamiera.

Haruno sonrió, esa posición era la que había experimentado con Hinata, y le encantaba.

Agarró con fuerza las nalgas de Ino y mordió con el clítoris de su amiga.

-Ohhh- gimió la rubia mezclando el placer con el dolor, pero el dolor se fue en cuanto Sakura comenzó a mover rítmicamente su legua por su intimidad, y sólo quedó el placer.

-Ya casi Ahhh- y se corrió en la boca de Sakura, quien recibió con gusto el líquido blancuzco que salió de la vagina de Ino.

…

Se acostaron en el suelo, exhaustas y se quedaron allí por una hora entera, sin hablar, sólo oyendo como sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

-Eres exquisita Sakura- se atrevió a decir Ino mientras un dedo paseaba nuevamente por la intimidad de su amiga.

Sakura gimió bajo.

-Mmmm-

-Ahhh Ino- gimió cuando un dedo se internó en su vagina.

Yamanaka besó rudamente a su amiga.

-Hagámoslo de nuevo Frente.

Sakura sólo pudo gemir sintiendo las descaradas caricias de su insaciable amiga.

Y entre jadeos incesantes le recriminó con vos pícara

-Eres una atrevida Cerda-

**Owari-Fin**

Este Oneshot fue más cortito y tuvo más lemon que narración, pero creo que las cosas entre Ino y Sakura no necesitan vueltas.

Espero sea de su agrado (:

**Ya sabe, si tienen tele ¡ahí se ven!**

FugadadelPaquete


End file.
